Tayron
Toa Tayron is a Toa of non-elemental energies. At a basic level he can turn one form of energy into another. Biography Tayron is a Toa of energy. He can convert one form of energy into another. For example: if an opponent tries to hit him he can turn the Kinetic energy from that hit into another, which he can then fire back at his opponent. But he has sworn never to use his powers ever again after a terrible accident. He has since become a traveler. Not a part of any team, he fights those who threaten others to make up for his mistakes. He does not enjoy the company of others and only Artahka knows what his power is. History Creation Tayron was one of the first Toa created by the Great Beings. But is also one of the least heard of. This is because he was a Toa on the island of Artahka. There he served with a team of Toa lead by a Toa of Plant Life. This team consisted of the Toa of Plant life, a Toa of Plasma, a Toa of Fire, a Toa of Water, a Toa of Gravity and Tayron. After the location of Artahka had been hidden, he and his fellow Toa had very little they were needed for other than helping the Matoran. Reign of Shadows During the time that Teridax ruled the universe, an attack was made on Artahka by an army of Rahkshi. Toa Tayron used his powers to take in the heat from the fires caused by Rahkshi of Plasma and turned it into kinetic energy and fired it back at the Rahkshi, sending them flying. He also managed to save his teammates by taking in the sound energy from a Power Scream Rahkshi. The battle is lost After hours of fighting it was clear that the battle was lost. Many of the Matoran were injured, a few were dead and the villages destroyed. Artahka ordered them to retreat but as they were getting the Matoran of the island, the Toa of Water was hit by a blast from a Confusion Rahkshi and was left unable to get away. Tayron said he would hold of the Rahkshi so that they could get the Toa of Water out of there and escape. A Rahkshi of Plasma fired plasma at him but he activated his Golden Hau, making a force field around himself. He absorbed the heat energy from the plasma into himself. A Rahkshi hit him with its staff, but he was expecting it and was able to absorb the kinetic energy. Next he did something he'd never done before. Using all the energy he'd absorbed, he fired out a nuclear energy blast. Everything in sight was destroyed. Nothing more than a massive smoldering crater. After seeing the horrific, destructive power of his abilities, he vowed never to use them again, or even speak of them. He was using the Hau to shield himself from the radiation he'd unleashed upon the island. But being a Golden Kanohi, his mask had six powers. He used the Kanohi Kadin's power to fly of the island. Spherus Magna On Spherus Magna Tayron went into exile. He traveled around by himself, hunting down the evil to make up for his mistake. He only goes into the villages when he absolutely has to and never stays longer than he needs. Abilities and Traits Tayron wears a Golden Kanohi. Its six powers are that of a Hau-shielding, Kadin-flight, Kakama-mask of speed, Faxon-Kindred, Matatu-telekinesis and Akaku-x-ray vision. He is a Toa of energy. He can absorb or send out energy. If he is expecting an attack, he can absorb the kinetic energy of the blow and fire it back at his opponent. However if he is not concentrating or is not expecting an attack, he cannot do this. He can also take in energy from his surroundings e.g. sound or heat, and fire it out as another form like kinetic or nuclear. But after using nuclear energy on Artahka (island), he has vowed never to use his powers again. He is smart and kind, he lives only to protect the Matoran. But he hates himself for the destruction he caused and would do anything to change it, though he knows he cannot. He has taken it upon himself to rid Spherus Magna of evil to make up for what he has done, a task he continues to this day. Alternate Versions Orentorus A version of Tayron was created by the rogue Great Beings on Orentorus. This version lives in the fortress of Voya Nui and defends the region alongside a Toa of Ice named Kanihk. Category:Toa